Senbonzakura
by Milo Gosok
Summary: Berciuman dan berpelukan dibawah seribu pohon sakura yang sedang bermekaran, romantis sekali. Songfict, Shounen-ai, KaruNagi. Enjoy! Ficlet. Warning lainnya bisa dilihat didalam-ssu! ada tantangan buat readers sekalian. Minat ikut?


_Berciuman dan berpelukan dibawah seribu pohon sakura yang sedang bermekaran, romantis sekali. Songfict, Shounen-ai, KaruNagi. Enjoy!_

 **~Senbonzakura~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **© Matsui Yuusei-ssu  
/ditendang 'spongebob' dari fandom sebelah/**

 **.**

 **Author : Shiroimiya Rea**

 **.**

 **WARNING : Semi-AU (maybe), Shounen-ai, gaje, gagal paham, romance gagal, alur gajelas, tata bahasa berantakan, dll**

 **.**

 **.**

Apa sih yang kalian bayangin pertama kali tentang musim semi di Jepang? Beberapa pasti ada yang bayangin pohon sakura yang bermekaran dimana-mana, mungkin ada juga yang bayangin saat-saat dimana waktu yang tepat dan romantis untuk berpacaran.

Dan hal tersebut juga dipikirkan oleh Nagisa dan Karma.

"Nagisa-kun, mau piknik bareng?" tanya Karma sepulang sekolah.

"Apa?!" jawab Nagisa.

"Ckckckck, seorang uke tidak boleh terkejut ketika seme-nya mengajak berkencan."

Memang sudah menjadi nasib si Nagisa (atau kesialan ya?) menjadi uke bagi sang rajanya seme, Karma. Wajahnya yang imut nan manis layaknya gadis-gadis moe ini sepertinya sudah memikat hati si Karma.

"Piknik? Maksud Karma-kun... berkencan?" ulang Nagisa.

"Yup. Sekarang kan sedang musim semi, yang berarti musim seme juga bagiku."

PLIS DEH KARMA.

"Oh, maksudku kupikir bakalan romantis kalau kita piknik bareng di musim semi ini sih.."

Nagisa terdiam. _Aku memang menyukai Karma-kun, tapi, bagaimana ya..._ batin Nagisa dalam hati.

"Umm... aku mau sih piknik sama Karma-kun," jawab Nagisa dengan malu-malu. "Tapi dimana?"

"Menurutmu, dimana enaknya?"

Sebenarnya, Karma ngomong gitu karena dia sama sekali ga ada ide dimana mereka harus piknik :v

Mereka terdiam, berpikir. Ya ampun masa ga ada ide sih, padahal kan banyak banget lokasi lokasi yang cocok buat kencan di luar sana :v

Sampai akhirnya...

 _Senbonzakura, yoru ni magire  
Kimi no koe no, todokanai yo  
Koko wa utage, hagane no ori..._

Ritsu meng-cover lagu dari Hatsune Miku, yaitu Senbonzakura. Mungkin dia meng-cover lagu itu karena antara galau dan mau kode ke Nagisa dan Karma, dimana lokasi yang cocok buat piknik.

PLIS DEH RITSU, DIMANA-MANA KOMPUTER ITU GA BISA KENCAN KAN.

Tunggu. Kalau dipikir-pikir, lagu Senbonzakura bukan lagu yang romantis, kalau dilihat dari liriknya.

"Aku tahu dimana, Nagisa-kun!"

.

~SKIP~

.

 _Sudah jam 9 pagi, tapi Karma-kun belum datang juga. Padahal kan dia yang mengajakku piknik,_ batin Nagisa yang sedang berdiri dibawah salah satu pohon Sakura.

Saat ini, seperti yang sudah direncanakan Karma, mereka akan berpiknik di bawah pohon Sakura jam 9. Tapi entah kenapa bisa-bisanya pada saat ini sang seme merah tersebut belum datang-datang juga.

Tiba-tiba...

BRUKKK!

Tiba-tiba tubuh Nagisa ditimpa oleh seseorang, yang berambut merah. Siapa lagi kalau bukan seme tercinta kita, yaitu Karma.

"Karma-kun!" seru Nagisa yang kaget.

"Nee, Nagisa-kun," ucap Karma dengan nada –entahlah apa itu- /EMANGNYA ADA?!/ "Kau mau tahu tidak kenapa aku memilih tempat ini?"

Masih dalam keadaan terpojok oleh Karma, Nagisa menjawab,

"Etto... karena mendengar Ritsu menyanyikan lagu Senbonzakura, kan?"

PLIS DEH NAGISA. JANGAN BIKIN KARMA MELENCENG DARI RENCANA (?)

"Yah, itu ada benarnya," Karma melepas (?) Nagisa dan beralih ke posisi duduk di samping Nagisa. "Tapi ada alasan lain kenapa aku memilih tempat ini."

Nagisa hanya terdiam bingung dan ikut duduk.

"Kau daritadi tidak sadar ya, kalau ada seribu pohon Sakura disini?" tanya Karma kepada Nagisa.

"Se... Seribu?"

Nagisa mengamati sekitarnya. Pohon Sakura berjejer dimana-mana. Di depan, di belakang, di samping kiri, di samping kanan, semuanya pohon Sakura. Diri Nagisa yang biasanya mengamati sesuatu dengan teliti tampaknya tidak terlihat saat ini.

"Indah kan, Nagisa-kun?"

"..." Nagisa hanya bisa tertegun ketika baru menyadari ada seribu pohon Sakura di tempat itu.

"Tapi, ada yang lebih indah dibanding ini." ucap Karma.

"Hah?!"

Sedetik kemudian...

Cup.

Bibir Karma dan Nagisa bersentuhan, diiringi dengan jatuhnya mahkota bunga Sakura yang tertiup angin, menambah kesan romantis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"WOY MAU SAMPE KAPAN LU BERDUA CIUMAN?!" serbu Rea, yang menandakan bahwa fict ini, BERAKHIR.

 **~THE END~**

 **AKHIRNYA INI FICT SELESAI JUGA YEEEEEYYY /DASAR BOTIS/**

 **Ni fict ini gua bikin karena lagi tergila-gila sama lagu senbonzakura :v maaf fanser cuma segitu, romance nya gagal-ssu T_T /ditendang kise/**

 **Yap, sebenernya Rea mau ngomong banyak, tapi lupa sih hehe :v**

 **Silahkan dinikmati omakenya~**

 **Salam Pacman :v**

 **Shiroimiya Rea**

 **~OMAKE~**

.

.

.

"Ritsu, sudah kau rekam semuanya?" bisik Nakamura kepada gadis rambut _pink_ di layar HP-nya, Ritsu.

"Sudah desu!" seru Ritsu. "Bahkan aku sudah memotret mereka loh!"

"HAH? SERIUS LU RIT?!" teriak kelas 3-E serempak.

"Hontou desu! Aku memotretnya dari salah satu CCTV yang sudah ku- _hack_ di daerah sini!" jelas Ritsu.

"Kau merekamnya juga, kan?!" seru seseorang yang tak disangka bakalan membuka mulutnya, HAYAMI RINKA.

"Tentu saja! Momen seperti itu mana mungkin kulewatkan!"

"YEEEEEEEYYYY! KITA BISA NOBAR BERSAMA YEY!" seru kelas 3-E serempak.

.

.

.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sesosok berambut merah yang hampir persis seperti Karma, mendengar apa yang kelas 3-E katakan. Dia pun menelpon seseorang.

"Halo? Bawakan aku gunting sekarang juga. INI PERINTAH."

 **AKHIRNYA REA INGET APA YANG MAU REA OMONGIN YEY! :v**

 **Beberapa kalimat di cerita ini (mau fict atau pesan author) mungkin akan menjadi salah satu ide/tema buat fict selanjutnya!**

 **Kalian tebak aja dulu, nanti Insya Allah Rea jawab di fict selanjutnya :v /ditendang readers/**

 **RNR?**


End file.
